one dance
by Louanne Standen
Summary: Catherine is upset and vincent moves through his fear of a physical relationship.


Catherine looked out to the city lights on the balcony of her apartment with the soundtrack to dirty dancing playing on her stereo. Her tears streamed down her face as she thought of her own forbidden love. her secret love

Just then vincent dropped onto the balcony and his ears pricked up to the music his catherine was playing.

"catherine, what is wrong my love" she shook her head desperately trying to regain control of her emotions. sensing she needed a hug he wrapped his arm around her as she let her restraint go, sobbing she clung to vincent as she let her frustration pour out.

"There, there catherine we will make it alright again" he crooned rocking her back and forth in his arms

She quieted as the next tune played and she beseeched him with her eyes "Vincent" there was a question in her eyes.

"Dance with me" she begged "Dance to this with me"

"What, here?" he asked astonished by her sudden change in mood

"Here" she answered softly

He removed his cloak and gulped nervously

Catherine came closer and he welcomed her with his arms as she ran her hand over his buttocks

He started to sway with her and bought his hand up to the back of her neck as she nibbled on the underside of his chin

he flipped her back as he ground his hips into hers with the rhythm he heard and brought her close to his chest again

'When you're all alone'

'But you have your dream'

'In the night'

'Dont you feel like cryin'

'Don't you feel cryin'

even if a little woo-oh

'cry with me'

"Catherine" he whispered "I am willing to take our relationship further if you are"

She looked at him as she started to undo his vest

"I know, I felt your readyness" she gasped as they both swayed easily to the rhythm

He undid her robe then stared at her with desire filled eyes as he ran his thumbs across her erect nipples. She gasped as he lifted her to wrap her legs around his hips and started to ground his strained erection into her already dampened center. they moved together in a dance that lovers knew everywhere.

"Catherine, oh my sweet dearest love" he gasped as the urge to be inside her heightened to a crescendo. He latched his unique mouth to hers and they danced hip to hip, tongue to tongue.

Vincent swept her in his arms and carried her to the bedroom and laid her gently on the bed then undressed never taking his eyes from her luscious body

"I love you so much, I don't know why this is the right time for us, it just feels right" with tears still clinging to her lashes catherine nodded

"You aren't afraid anymore, I don't sense any hesitation, not even a shadow of doubt" said catherine huskily

"Aaah catherine, that is something I had to get over for our sake, it was a sin to keep you sexually frustrated this long. I am not afraid anymore. let me love you catherine"

He kissed catherine all the way down to her toes and back up again.

"let me love you catherine, i need you so much" he whispered as he layed next to her and pulled her to him

"I want to be kissed everywhere vincent" gasped catherine as the slightest touch could send her in orgasm

"Everywhere catherine, what here" he feathered his lips across her stomach "or maybe here" his mouth made it's way down to her groin and she cried out in anticipation

as he nuzzled in her soft curls then thrust his raspy tongue in her honeyed depths.

She grabbed his hair in fistfuls as vincent assaulted her senses until she was groaning his name as her inner muscles spasmed. It took all vincents willpower not to ejaculate his hot essence all over her stomach then and there as he rejoiced in her first orgasm with him.

"You are so beautiful my love" his eyes filled with unshed tears as he thought of all the wasted years he had spent as a chaste lover.

"Oh vincent, please don't cry, I love you, believe me it was worth the wait" she gazed at him in tender adoration as she stroked his cheek

Vincent held her as he wept and catherine kissed away his tears.

"Vincent" she whispered "come inside of me, I need to have you in me now!"

"yes catherine, let me love you now" he flipped her over onto her back and felt how ready she was to receive his love, he thrusted into her gently at first then quickened his strokes "Catherine" he gasped "All of you loves me, all of you aaaaah that feels so good so right" he became speechless as he felt a strange feeling a delicious spark build in his testes.

"Oh vincent it won't stop coming! O gods yes!" cried catherine as she felt a heat sweep down her body

"yes catherine receive my love yes! yes! Im..." he arched his back and snapped his hips forward as he roared his ecstasy at his achieved orgasm

Still riding the aftershocks of his first orgasm he collapsed to the side of his lover and gathered her into his arms

"Oh vincent you are an incredible lover, wanna do it again" she giggled

"catherine! have mercy please!" he gasped in shock but with a touch of humour "Besides I wouldn't want to be in your shoes if you had to be the one explaining to father how I died" he laughed

They looked at each other with the same picture of fathers face in mind and both burst into laughter.


End file.
